


Nameday Gift

by complexphoenix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, Incest, Love, M/M, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, bottom!jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexphoenix/pseuds/complexphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his thirteenth nameday, Tyrion comes to his bed to find Jaime already lying there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Cersei wasn't the only Lannister that Jaime was in love with."

On his thirteenth nameday, Tyrion comes to his bed to find Jaime already lying there.

Jaime is naked, and he looks magnificent in the light of the moon, the image of male perfection, all hard muscle and smooth skin.

 _Why are you here_ , he wants to ask as he waddles curiously over, but Jaime has love in his eyes and something catches in Tyrion's throat.

When he reaches him, Jaime takes him in his arms and kisses him. Not a brotherly kiss, but a real kiss, on the lips, with tongue. 

"I never thought you would taste so good, brother," Tyrion laughs. "Now tell me, why are you here?"

"Because I love you," Jaime replies. "I came to give you a gift. To make you a man. Here. Let me," and he begins to unlace Tyrion's tunic.

That excites Tyrion, and he quickly hardens as Jaime strips him naked, seats him on the pillow, and begins to kiss his way down Tyrion's neck, swirling licks on his nipples and then kissing down his belly. This is one of the few times Tyrion is glad he's a dwarf - because it means Jaime has only half as far to go to reach his cock. Jaime kisses his pubic hair, then kisses up the shaft until he reaches the head, and then he takes it in and sucks.

Because he is thirteen and this is his first time, Tyrion comes instantly, and Jaime gulps it down. Tyrion collapses against the pillow, ridiculously relaxed and content. Jaime climbs on top of him and hugs him tightly, kissing him languorously.

Soon Tyrion is hard again, and Jaime sucks him off twice more. But for his brother's fourth erection, he turns around and gets on his hands and knees. 

"Jaime?"

"Yes?"

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Jaime looks annoyed. "You're supposed to fuck me. Don't worry, I oiled myself before you got here."

"You'd actually let me do that? Truly?" Asks Tyrion, incredulous.

"Truly." Jaime gives him a gentle smile.

"Have you done this before?" Tyrion asks suspiciously.

"Not... not with a cock," Jaime admits, sounding a bit nervous. "Just... just fingers, but it should be -"

"Cersei's fingers?" he grins.

From the look on Jaime's face, he knows he got it right. "Shut up and fuck me, dwarf. I'm making you a gift of my arse. Aren't you grateful?"

"Of course I am." Tyrion laughs. "To you and Cersei, for loosening you up for me." He waddles up to stand behind his brother and gives his cheeks a squeeze. "Tell me how much you love me, brother."

"More than anything. As much as Cersei. So much that I would die for you. _Enough to let you bugger me._ Please, Tyrion - do it, before I lose my courage."

"I love you too, Jaime," Tyrion sighs, spreading Jaime's cheeks for his cock. His hole is as perfect as the rest of him, surrounded by perfect white skin and perfect golden pubes. Jaime reaches back and guides him in. He's gloriously wet and snug, and Tyrion is glad that Jaime took his edge off with those blowjobs, because he's excited to be inside Jaime and he doesn't want it to be over too quickly.

Jaime moans and puts his hands on Tyrion's buttocks, giving them a reassuring squeeze as he starts to thrust. "Yes," Jaime pants, "Good, that's good, just a little -" he shifts beneath Tyrion, changing the angle. " _Oooooooooh._ Oh, _Tyrion._ " He begins to move, twisting his perfect asshole around the shaft and rocking back and forth in time to Tyrion's thrusts, sending a bolt of pleasure from his cock to his heart.

" _Jaime_ ," Tyrion growls, "Gods, I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for this, this is the best nameday gift _ever_ , this is better than my first pony, I don't know what would -"

"Try this." He takes Tyrion's right hand off his hip and puts it on his cock, which is hard. "Stroke me while you fuck me, brother."

Soon Jaime is panting and moaning in ecstasy as Tyrion's hands pleasure him and his ass pleasures Tyrion, and Tyrion knows he's not going to last much longer, but he wants Jaime to come first, he wants to see that, he grabs Jaime's manhood with both hands and pumps it hard and rough, and then Jaime lets out a high-pitched cry of _"Tyrion!"_ so prettily and he grabs Tyrion from behind and pushes him in to the hilt and his arse tightens around him, and Tyrion comes harder than he'd thought possible, screaming _"Jaime!"_ as he fills his brother with his seed.

He collapses backward and bounces on the mattress. He's spent and dazed and short of breath and his mouth is dry, and he's never been happier in his life. Jaime crawls to him, gasping, and pulls him into his arms and gives him another kiss.

"I love you, Tyrion," Jaime pants hoarsely. "I love you, I'd do anything for you. Never forget that."

"After tonight, you can be sure I never will, Jaime." Tyrion gives his brother a kiss, and as he drops off to sleep in his brother's arms, he thinks that he'll suck Jaime's cock when he wakes up.


End file.
